Rex (Toy Story)
Rex is a supporting character in the Toy Story franchise. He is a large, green, plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is one of Woody's five best friends. He is the tertiary tetartagonist of the original Toy Story, the hexagonist of Toy Story 2, one of the main characters of Toy Story 3, and a supporting character in Toy Story 4. He is voiced by Wallace Shawn. Summary Rex is the fourth most popular and recognizable character from the Toy Story franchise after Buzz, Woody, and Jessie. Personality Despite being played with as a ferocious Tyrannosaurus Rex, Rex is gentle, kind, and hates any kind of argument or confrontation. He lacks some intelligence, and is extremely trusting and generally enthusiastic about anything and everything. His greatest fear is that he will be either replaced or abandoned. With his child-like demeanor, and lack of self-confidence, Rex is the most innocent of all the toys, and shows the greatest desire to be loved and played with. ''Toy Story'' In the original film, Rex is first seen making a failed attempt to scare Woody. He then reveals himself to be insecure about his roar, fearing that he is merely coming off as annoying rather than scary. At the time, Andy and his family are preparing to move to a new home, so the toys prepare by picking a moving partner to stick with during the transition. Rex is paired with Mr. Potato Head, much to the latter's annoyance. On the day of Andy's birthday, Rex fears that Andy will get a newer, better dinosaur toy and replace him, though this is not the case as Andy instead receives a Buzz Lightyear figure, to whom Rex immediately takes a shine to like the other toys. Throughout the following days, Rex and Buzz form a friendship. Buzz, at one point, helps Rex master his roar, which he uses to blow the pieces off of Mr. Potato Head. When Woody's jealousy gets the better of him, causing Buzz to fall out the window, Rex is reluctant to place the blame on Woody as he does not like confrontation. When Woody is thrown out of the group for his apparent selfishness, Rex is remorseful but overall in agreement with the rest of the toys. His tune changes, however, when both Woody and Buzz appear to be working together to reunite with Andy, leaving Rex feeling guilty. At the end of the film, Christmas has arrived and the toys anxiously await to see what new toys Andy has gotten. Rex, who has garnered some confidence over the course of the film, openly hopes that Andy gets a leaf-eater dinosaur, so that he may play the dominant predator. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, Rex has since become a fan of the Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg video game. Unfortunately, he is unable to beat the game, mostly due to his small arms preventing him from pressing certain buttons at the same time, resulting in numerous disappointments. Later on at a garage sale, Woody is stolen by Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn. He is then seen channel-hopping in an attempt to find Al's Toy Barn commercial, but Hamm eventually takes over, doing it far more rapidly. Buzz establishes a rescue mission, with Rex—who believes his experience with video games have prepared him for the adventure—being one of the recruited toys. At Al's toy store, Rex reads a "Buzz Lightyear" video game strategy guide and finally discovers how to defeat Zurg. He later attracts Buzz #2 (unaware he was not Andy's Buzz) with his claim of knowing how to defeat Zurg. In Al's office, Rex tells Buzz #2 about a secret entrance from the game (which Buzz uses to find the vents later). His tail sticking out of Al's bag also lets the real Buzz know where the others are. The toys later travel to Al's apartment, where Buzz #2 and the toys use Rex's head as a battering ram to break in. Unfortunately, they learn that Woody wants to stay with Al and his "Roundup gang", as a means of self-preservation. Woody's mind eventually changes, however, but he is stopped by Stinky Pete and taken by Al before he can be reunited with Rex and the others. Rex, Buzz and the other toys try to follow Al using the elevator, but they are confronted by Zurg in pursuit of Buzz. As a battle ensues, a fearful Rex cannot bear to look, and turns around in fear, inadvertently knocking Zurg off the elevator shaft and accomplishing his goal of defeating the evil emperor. At the end of the film when Hamm is playing the video game, he asks Rex for help, but Rex proudly replies, "I don't need to play; I've lived it!" ''Toy Story 3'' Rex returns in the third film, as he eagerly awaits the opportunity to finally get played with by children again. Years later, Andy is 17 years old, and Rex, like the other toys, wishes so much to be played with that he even gets excited when Andy picks him up. The toys are accidentally almost thrown away by Andy's mom, thinking that they are trash. Rex was responsible for saving the toys' lives with his pointy tail to split open the trash bag. With them believing that they are just junk to Andy now, they decide to sneak into a box bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Once at Sunnyside, they are welcomed by the other toys that reside there, led by Lotso, the strawberry-scented bear (as remarked by Rex), who show that Sunnyside is a paradise for toys where you will be played with by generations and generations of kids. The toys there take Rex and the others to the Caterpillar Room, telling them that they will soon be played with by children. When the kids are returning to the room, Rex eagerly waits in front of the door, excited that he is finally going to get some play time. However, when the kids enter, it is discovered that they are very little children who have no regard for treating a toy right, even breaking off Rex's tail. When the toys try to complain to Lotso, it is revealed that they were sent to the Caterpillar Room to be beaten up by the toddlers on purpose and that you have to earn joining the Butterfly Room. Lotso even reprograms Buzz so that he is back to being a senseless astronaut who keeps Rex and the toys in shelved baskets (which function as prison cells). The next day, following another rough playtime with the toddlers, Woody returns to Sunnyside, and Rex and the other toys are elated to see him again. Woody then formulates an elaborate plan to help the toys escape Sunnyside and make it back to Andy. That night, Rex and Hamm distract Buzz by staging a little fight, and when Buzz attempts to break off the fight, Jessie calls to him and entraps Buzz in a plastic storage bin, then Rex and Hamm immediately jump onto the bin prevent his escape. However, Buzz breaks himself free, and Rex and Hamm tackle him down from the side to prevent him from escaping. In order to reset Buzz, Woody has Rex insert his finger into a tiny hole below the switch, which causes Buzz to shut down for a brief second, then spring back to life in his Spanish deluded version. After a series of attempts and planning, the toys finally escape Sunnyside through the trash chute but are confronted by Lotso, who had "broken" Chatter into informing him of the escape plan, along with several of his henchmen. Woody, having been informed of Lotso's past, brings up the subject of Daisy, making Big Baby (and by extent the other Sunnyside toys) turn on Lotso. After Big Baby throws Lotso in the chute, one of the alien's feet gets stuck in the lid. Woody goes in to help, but Lotso grabs him and puts him inside the trash chute. Rex and the toys follow to save him. But then they are picked up by a garbage truck and taken to the dump. Rex was the last one to get a metal object and hung onto a fan which clung to a metal conveyor belt. When approaching the incinerator a few feet away from where they were, Rex mistakes it for daylight. Woody points out that it is not daylight, it turns out to be fire. Rex held Hamm and Potato Head's hand when they thought they were about to die. But they got rescued by the Aliens. When the toys make their way back home, they clean themselves of the dirt and grime that had made its way onto them during their escape. The toys aside Woody climb into a box bound for the attic and they say goodbye to him; Rex tells Woody to take care of Andy. However, Woody decides that the toys deserve a better place than the attic so he writes to Andy to donate the toys to Bonnie Anderson. Andy arrives at Bonnie's house and gives his toys to her; when he shows Rex to Bonnie, he makes roaring sounds as if Rex is roaring, making her recoil initially, but she chuckles as she notices that it's just a toy and takes Rex. After Andy leaves, Rex is briefly seen talking to Trixie, becoming close friends with her, as further shown in the film credits when the two dinosaur toys are seen playing a game on a computer together. Their cooperation pays off as they help each other reach the end of the game, then Trixie reaches her paws out to catch Rex's tiny arms in a high-five. Finally, Rex and Trixie are seen side by side as the toys enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a pasodoble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi" (the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me"). ''Toy Story 4'' Rex appeared once more in the latest installment of the franchise. He went on a road trip with his friends. ''Toy Story Treats'' ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' Rex makes a cameo appearance in the beginning of the film ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' Rex makes and appearance in the introduction of the cartoon ''Toy Story Toons'' Rex is one of the main protagonists of the special and is first seen when Bonnie takes him, Trixie, and other toys to Mason's house. He is later seen walking among the Battle-saurs play sets with the others. To his delight, he is fitted with Battle-saur robot arms under the command of the Cleric and starts using them to do things he could no do with his usual stubby arms. Later, he is commanded against his will by the Cleric to use his arms to drop Buzz and Woody into a fan, which would incinerate them. Before being shredded, however, Bonnie and Mason enter the room, thereby stopping the Cleric's plan. The robot arms are later removed from Rex before he returns home with Bonnie. ''Toy Story of Terror'' Rex is first seen in the Halloween special warning Betsy about the vampire on TV. Later when the toys stop at the Sleep Well motel, he is the fourth toy to be taken by Mr. Jones. ''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' Audio Sample Navigation Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Nurturer Category:Dimwits Category:MAD Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Famous Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Genderless Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Self-Aware Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Victims Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Brutes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Immortals Category:Outright Category:Book Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Sensational Six Heroes